Fluid-jet printing devices eject fluid onto media, such as paper. The fluid can be ejected in accordance with a desired image to be formed on the media. Different fluid-jet technologies include piezoelectric and inkjet technologies. Piezoelectric printing devices employ membranes that deform when electric energy is applied. The membrane deformation causes ejection of fluid. Thermal inkjet printing technologies, by comparison, employ heating resistors that are heated when electric energy is applied. The heating causes ejection of the fluid.